The Friend of The Dragons
by rangerobotic
Summary: Dovahkiin is a renomed dragonslayer, until he finds Odahviing, who reveals that some dragons don t want to follow Alduin. Then they go on a jouney to save these dragons from Alduin.


_Author's note: This is the first story I ever made, so don`t expect a masterpiecie, and neither I am expecting many reviews (I will be surprised if I get one). The epilogue is there actually because i maybe continue the story, so it is a 'preview' of the following chapters (if I ever write them). Anyway, I will be satisfied if it don`t get **bad **rewiews. So...enjoy!_

* * *

**THE FRIEND OF THE DRAGONS**

"The dragon was last seen north of Whiterun, close to the border. If you manage to take it down, the gold is yours."

Dovahkiin carefully listened as Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarl of Whiterun, gave his briefing. As a Dragonborn, Dovahkiin was already used to slay dragons, what became very easy lately, and this one didn't look like it would be different.

"There is no need for a payment" he said.

"And why not?" asked the Jarl.

"I'm repaying a favor." said Dovahkiin, remembering when, some months earlier, he was losing a battle against a dragon near Whiterun and the Jarl ordered his men to help him.

When he exited Dragonsreach, he headed directly to his home to prepare his equipment for his mission.

When he arrived, he took less than a minute to decide to use his Daedric armor, sword and shield, as they were the best he owned. When he finished gearing up, he only passed by his alchemy lab to prepare an health potion, that he used in emergencies, before going out of the city and heading north, to the mountains where the beast was last seen.

When he approached the area, he cautiously pulled out his weapons, and paid close attention to his surroundings, ready to unleash his 'Bound for Death' Shout at the first sight of the dragon.

After a few minutes, Dovahkiin reached a clearing where the dragon laid, apparently asleep, and the grayish-brown color of its scales would had made it pass unseen if the warrior wasn't so focused on find it. Dovahkiin took advantage of the dragon's condition to sneak silently in the beast direction, but, when he was about to pass his sword through the dragon's neck, a loud voice suddenly filled the air.

"Who comes?" asked the voice.

It took Dovahkiin a few seconds to realize that it was the dragon who said that, before he exclaimed:

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk" the creature replied, rising from where he laid "What's so surprising about it? You didn't actually though that I was dumb like a rock, did you?"

"I actually did, but that doesn't matter now." said the Dragonborn" What's your name?"

"I am called Odahviing, and I presume you are the one they call Dovahkiin."

"How do you know my name?"

"You are pretty famous among the dragons, as you slain lots of us."

"Talking about that, why you didn't attack me on sight, like the other ones did?"

"I will tell you the truth, but you can't tell anybody else. It is between you and me."

"Okay, I will not tell anybody" promised Dovahkiin "but what is it?"

"The fact is, not much of us want to fight the humans, just the ones that follow Alduin. Sadly, he eliminates any of us that try to live peacefully with the humans." lamented Odahviing "That is why you only see that kind of dragon, and why you can't tell anybody about me."

"I understand." said Dovahkiin, feeling sympathy for the dragon.

At this moment they heard the noise of giant wings flapping, and a roar that could shake the ground waved through the air.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Odahviing, fear apparent in his voice "How he discovered it?"

"Who?" asked Dovahkiin, in confusion.

"Alduin! He is coming after us! Quick, run while I keep him busy!" Odahviing said before taking off and engaging in a combat with a deadly-looking dragon darker than the night sky, which could only be Alduin, the world-eater, the Nordic God of Destruction!

"No! I will not leave you alone!" exclaimed the Dragonborn, as he began concentrating his power, before finally unleashing the power of the Thu'um in a single shout that brought Alduin to the ground.

With the evil dragon now at his range, Dovahkiin entered in the battle. The fierce fight lasted for a long time, as Alduin was a powerful opponent. Metal, shouts and magic flew through the air as the battle gone on, until Dovahkiin and Odahviing finally managed to defeat Alduin, who turned back and flew away, so badly injured he could barely maintain flight. Bleeding from a dozen wounds, Dovahkiin sat on a rock while using a Healing spell to cure his injuries.

When the black dragon was out of sight, Odahviing turned to Dovahkiin and said:

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What?" answered the warrior.

"Help me find the other dragons that don't follow Alduin, before finds them."

"Sure. Probably there will be treasures in the way, and maybe the dragons we save help me defeat Alduin."

"Of course they will. Do you really think they will just watch what happens? Dragons fight for their ideals too."

"Yes, I just need some time to get used to it."

"It's okay. When will we part?"

"I just need to get some things, and then we go."

"Okay. I will wait you here."

"I'll be right back" said Dovahkiin before turning back and walking calmly towards Whiterun.

{EPILOGUE}

When he got back, they parted in a journey, that isn't short through any perspective, full of dangers and treasures. Even when less courageous souls would have given up, the two heroes continued, never losing their true objective from sight: defeat Alduin.


End file.
